12 People, 14 Days and 1 Haunted Hotel Later
by HelterSkelterKindaGirl
Summary: appropriately subtitled "How to survive a paranormal themed dating show for Idiots". When a new paranormal / dating hybrid web show that goes live stream decides to cast 8 wwe superstars in it's debut episodes, along with 4 single women, who know nothing about the wwe or the other cast members and put them into a haunted hotel in the middle of the Nevada desert, anything can happn
1. Plot, Disclaimer and Pairing Info

& A Few Notes From The Author:

*****PAY ATTENTION THIS SHIT BELOW IS IMPORTANT. VERY IMPORTANT. AND DETAILED. VERY DETAILED. I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE GETTING MAD BECAUES THEY DON'T LIKE SURPRISES, SO I'M BEING UP FRONT.*****

**First off, I do not own the WWE or the superstars on it's roster. If I did though.. Anyway, yeah.. I own nothing but my original character and the concept for the story as it comes to me. Now I don't have much of this one written, but if you like it, then I'll keep going with it.**

**This is a horror type dark romance. Meaning that there won't be actual death, but.. it'll be fucking by romance, I more or less use that term loosely. Sex would be a more accurate description. Yeah, that's what I'm going with. Sex, plain and simple.**

**It's based on quite a few horror movies, and a new tv show called Stranded. Here goes nothing. **

**[Superstars involved]**

Dean Ambrose

Seth Rollins

Roman Reigns

Kaitlyn

Sheamus

Randy Orton

Kelly Kelly

Wade Barrett

**[ original characters involved]**

Violet Giambetti – a 24 year old bartender / 'retired' criminal , part Italian, native New Yorker.

Amie Crawford – 24, law student, one of those straight as an arrow, by the book kind of girls.

Malleigh Devonforth- 26, also a bartender, tempermental

Hannah Abbot- 25, burlesque dancer, is a descendent of the hotel's owner and is actually a few points below the recognized average for genius rankings.

[ pairings by the end]

K2 x Randy

Sheamus x OC

Dean x OC

Kaitlyn x Seth

Roman x OC

Wade x OC

**[ Plot]**

**As part of it's debut episode, a crossover paranormal/dating web show called Locked Down went looking for the bravest of the brave in the WWE and in normal society. The names they came up were Randy Orton, Sheamus, Kaitlyn, Kelly Kelly, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, and Wade Barrett. Realizing that they only had two couples, they decided to introduce a matchmaking element, and went on to find 4 women who knew absolutely nothing about the WWE or the single men in the group.**

**So far, so good, right?**

**They've found the perfect location for the show's debut episode, which is live stream, and it's in the middle of the desert in a ghost town in Nevada. Thinking it a harmless old hotel, and the perfect backdrop for sexy hookups and maybe some drama, the show's team sends out the invites..**

**But when the 'cast' gets to the location, and the strange and scary things begin to happen, is anyone really safe? Will anyone make it out of the two weeks with their sanity and their relationships, their very lives intact?**


	2. 01: Are You Scared ?

**/01\**

**ARE YOU SCARED?**

Roman and Dean, Seth looked at Kaitlyn and then each other for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. Kaitlyn pouted and then with a smirk said "The only reason you three are even laughing, is because you're pussies. And you're really afraid that if you go and do this show, spend two weeks in wherever they wind up sending us, the whole fucking world will see it, and they'll know."

"No.. We're laughing, Kaitlyn because ghosts are bullshit. This is just some lame dating show that's going to tank in a month, babe." Seth muttered as he fixed his eyes on his girlfriend. Dean finally stopped laughing long enough to add, "And I'm damn near willing to bet that any single girls on this show are skanks. If I want a skank, I'll go get a ring rat or something."

Roman turned to Dean, his brow raised as he said "First of all, not going to even touch your remark, Ambrose, secondly, I'm not going Kaitlyn, because I happen to believe there might be something out there and it's better to just leave it alone, whatever it is.. Besides, Dean's right to a degree.. And why do I want to be around someone who wants fame so damn bad they're willing to go on the internet and be humiliated repeatedly for it?"

Kaitlyn persisted as she said "But.. Kelly's getting Randy to do it and I just.." a pout forming as she held Seth's gaze intently.

Seth groaned and then said "Okay, babe, fine.. if it's what you want. But don't come complaining to me when you're ready to leave after you've been there two hours and the cameras start to annoy you."

Seth turned to Roman and Dean and they looked at one another. "Fine, god damn it. But you fucking owe me, Rollins, and you owe me big time." Dean muttered as he swore under his breath and Roman nodded then said "I swear to God, if anything happens.. I'm going to kick your ass, Rollins."

Seth thanked them and Kaitlyn cheered, running to find AJ, see if she'd gotten Dolph to cave. When she hadn't, Kaitlyn went ahead and signed their names beneath Randy Orton's name and Kelly Kelly's name on the list of volunteers.

Behind her, a throat cleared and when she turned around, Sheamus stood there, with Wade Barrett, they were again trying to argue over who was more of a man.

" If either of you are real men, you'll sign this." Kaitlyn said with a mirthful smirk, holding out the paper. Sheamus' eyes scanned over it, and he smirked, shrugging as he signed his name.

And naturally just as soon as he'd finished signing his name, Wade snatched the board, didn't even halfway read the paper attached, and signed his own name. "We'll bloody settle this, once and for all, mate."

" Yeh bet yer arse." Sheamus said with a smirk as Wade turned on his heel, stormed off. Sheamus chuckled to himself and then said "I can't wait to see him piss himself on live webcam, actually. It'll be damned brilliant."

Kaitlyn groaned and then said "You two do realize it's like, a dating show.. Right?"

Sheamus shrugged. He was content by himself, but if he happened to meet a lass he fancied, during this, so much the better. Wade, however, he decided against telling, on the grounds that Wade might back down, and he was dying to see Wade get scared shitless on live television.

Randy walked up after Sheamus and Wade walked away and took the pen and clipboard. He grumbled as he did it, but he said calmly, "This better get me laid, Kelly, babe." as he put the clipboard down on the table again.

Sure, it was an awful lot of trouble to go through just to get some action, but Kelly seemed to really want to do this, and Randy was at least partially fascinated to see where they'd all wind up. He smirked as he realized the members of the Shield stable had also signed up.

This could be one hell of a time. They'd all be within his reach.. A predatory smirk filled his face as he stuck his hand in his pocket, jingling his keys, and walked out of the backstage door, and into the garage where Kelly was waiting on him, having only just finished her own photoshoot across town.

"You sure you wanna do this, sexy?" Randy asked as Kelly giggled and nodded then said with a mock smirk, "you're not.. scared.. are you, Randall?"

"Randy Orton doesn't do scared, sexy."

"Good. Because if I get scared then you're gonna have to take care of me." Kelly said as she winked and licked her lips slowly.

About 4 hours later, the producer to the show checked his email, and smirked to himself, practically crowing with delight when he realized that not only had 1 of his desired celebrity contestants signed on for his show, but ALL of them had.

So far, this was going much better than the young producer could have ever imagined. Now, he just had to pick a location, and book it, then post an ad for more contestants. His social experiment was going to be a huge hit, he could feel it in his bones.

He stood, and grabbed his jacket, and keys, locked up his 'office space' and went to the sports bar down the street.

The computer flickered back on slowly, and the omnious picture of a long forgotten hotel from the heyday of Nevada and Las Vegas came onto the screen. And then seconds later, it emailed to a group of 12 people, 8 being the preselected cast and 4 additional women spread far and wide.

The hotel was hungry. It needed to eat, it needed new blood.


	3. 02: CongratulationsYou Have Been Chose

**/02\**

** CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN**

- **Violet's Side-**

The email was simple enough, non descript with a sent from address she'd never heard of in her entire life, but the title was bolded and in all caps.

Her mouse hovered over the mark as spam button as she bit her lip and stared at it. If you've ever had one of those intense feelings of dread come over you, then it wouldn't be entirely impossible to put yourself in the shoes (or biker boots, rather) of 24 year old Violet Giambetti. "The fuck is this anyway?" she wondered aloud as she leaned back in her desk chair, inclining her legs on the dinette table that moments before held her laptop.

She lingered uncertainly for another moment before muttering "Ahh, fuck it." and clicking open. Her green eyes danced over the page and she clicked the link to the site listed, pausing a moment, listening to the neighbors in apartment 2b (this one bitch who's husband was deathly afraid of her, hell everyone in the building was, to be honest) fight before yelling, "Hey shuddup would ya? Nobody wants to hear your naggin and shit tonight."

10,000 dollar prize, the page said.. Violet looked around her current less than stellar accomodations and laughed hollowly. "Fuck it. I need the two weeks off anyway. What's the worst that could happen?" she muttered as she replied, confirming her participation in what she thought was some new game show like an old one she remembered from her teenage years that showed on MTV called Fear.

After making a few calls, she started to pack, but the sense of dread didn't leave her. So around midnight, she clicked on the link on the email again, only this time, she got a gateway error. This should have been a sign from above, but she ignored any nagging feelings of impending doom.

10 grand is a great motivator when you're a former criminal turned bartender who's only good memories of life were when your old man wasn't getting drunk off his face and using you and your ma for a punching bag.

And Violet Giambetti had NEVER had any sort of good luck. Ever.

- **AMIE'S SIDE-**

Amie was out for drinks with her friends when she felt her cellular vibrating. She distinctly remembered turning it off, to ward off a call from her ex tonight, wanting to enjoy herself, enjoy the feeling of the pressure that was the Seattle Bar Exam finally being behind her, enjoy celebrating the start of her internship at a law firm in 3 weeks.

She shrugged it off however, and took out the cell phone. Maybe she'd knocked back a few too many tequila sunrises and turned it back on, just didn't remember.

She twisted a long black strand of hair around her fingertips as she bit her lip and read the screen in front of her. Having always been interested in the paranormal, but a firm skeptic, when she saw the chance to actually be a part of an investigation presenting itself, she grew a little excited.

Or was that fearful?

She clicked the link and checked out the website, even showed some of her friends at the bar. Her best friend Regina, (probably the worst influence she had, also) loudly and drunkenly said "You have two weeks off, this is perfect, A.. do it."

She hesitated, and ordered another shot, then thought about it. 10,000 would go a really, really long way in paying for the student loans without her having to touch the trust fund her parents set up for her before their tragic deaths. She wanted to back out, but in the end, peer pressure (and her slight alcohol buzz) won out. Before she realized what she was doing, she'd replied to the email, and all was forgotten.

Until later on that night, when she went back to the webpage, only to get a gateway error. This alone almost prompted her to change her mind, but she was determined now, she had to have that money. It was the quickest way to get herself financially free and clear.

And it was all perfectly legal, nothing about her future (that she'd set in stone since she practically began walking, and followed her father, a hard nosed prosecutor, around his home office on weekends,) would be jeopardized.

"What could possibly go wrong? Who knows, I might even make friends during this experience. I might finally have all my skepticism confirmed."

Even as she said this, she felt the twist in her stomach, the slight chill of panic as it raced down her spine making her shiver and hug herself.

- **MALLEIGH'S SIDE –**

In Boston, Malleigh was just locking up the family pub, and ushering the last of the drunks out the door. The turnout for St. Patricks Day had been huge this year, and she'd been grateful for that. This pub had been left to her by her father on his deathbed, and for the past few years, it was clinging to the very bottom of the barrel, because everyone wanted to go to that big fancy sports bar down the street, not to The Crows Nest like in years past.

She paused a moment, to look up at the sky as she sighed. Her phone started to emit a loud rendition of I'm Shipping Up To Boston, and she groaned. For weeks now, the bank had been trying, without success to make Malleigh sign over the bar to them so they could tear it down, sell the plot of land it stood on to some small barbecue place.

She'd lost her temper with the last man from the bank, spent a night in jail as a result. But her pride wouldn't let her take the money and get on with her life.

That pub was her family's life.

Raking her fingers through a mess of strawberry blonde hair, she slid open her phone and noticed that it'd only been an email notification. She opened the email as she leaned against the brick wall, reading.

Her eyes went big as saucers when she got to the prize that this small film company was offering.

"Holy hell. 10 grand gets me back on my feet with this place, with enough room to make improvements. The bank won't be able to hassle me." she muttered aloud as she started the walk to her car.

Being sort of a spontaneous sort, and motivated by badly needed money offered, Malleigh never once hesitated when she replied accepting the slot on the show. And when she went home, to try and click on the website, to find out the name of the hotel the show would be filmed at, she too got a gateway error.

Shrugging it off, she went to sleep content that she was the toughest bitch she knew, and she'd win this, hands down. Even though deep down, she had this underlying and nagging sense of doom.

Had she just made a huge mistake?

**-HANNAH'S SIDE-**

She flopped into the worn out couch backstage at the show she was dancing in tonight. Her feet ached, her head hurt and she was just tired. All of this, and for what exactly? A dream that wasn't ever going to happen, because every time she put a little money back, she wound up having to use it to put her sister into rehab, or her mom needed it for the retirement home she was in?

The curvy blonde was just plain fed up. She'd been about to check her voicemails, when she realized that she had a phone call from a strange number. But when she called it back, through the pop and hiss of static, she plainly heard the operator say that the number was not a working one.

Then she checked her email via mobile app. Some fancy lawyer had emailed her about an inheritance?

"There's gotta be a fucking catch. There's always a catch to these things." Hannah muttered, wondering briefly why she didn't use her high IQ to do something that kept money in the bank, not chasing some dream she'd never achieve at this rate. She checked out the link, and her eyes shot open, she choked on the bottled water she sipped from.

Being a Nevada native, she knew the story behind the Four Oaks hotel.. She also knew that there was an urban legend that the Eagles song, 'Hotel California' was somehow based on that hotel.

But she was inheriting money if she could stay in it for two weeks? "What fresh hell is this, I wonder?" the blonde muttered, her curiousity piqued now, wanting to know more.

She clicked on the link provided, scanned over it. 10,000 was hers, free and clear, if she stayed two weeks in a hotel that belonged to a long dead ancestor. A smirk filled her face as she pictured herself winning.

"It's not like the place is haunted by anything more than vagrants and mice. What could it possibly hurt?" she muttered as she arranged for time off, then called her mom to tell her she wouldn't be up to the retirement home for visiting day. That something had come up, and she had to do something.

Her sister she didn't bother calling, because her sister was greedy, and she'd try to weasel money out of her. That was the only time her sister cared, after all.. When she needed money or a place to stay, or a sitter for her two kids, Anna and Embry.

Hannah hadn't ever really been outspoken, and people normally ran over her, so a lot of the circumstances that'd fallen on her were of her own making. She was too nice.. But if she won this money?

No more Ms. Nice Girl. She was buying a one way ticket out of this hell hole, and going somewhere, doing something she wanted to do for once.

"And nobody will stop me, either." She muttered determinedly, as she reserved her slot on the cast.

This just might be her big break. But for some unknown reason, she had this slight tremor of terror, and she heard a low voice that almost sounded muffled, that said "Don't go.."

She put it off to nerves, even as she was putting on a cashmere cardigan when the room suddenly got colder for no apparent reason. She tried to check out the place again, but she got a gateway error and scowling, she rolled her eyes as her next dance number's music was cued from stage.

"Maybe this won't last much longer. I will make it. I have to make it." She stammered as she edged out onto the stage, started to dance.


	4. 03: Day 01 8:43 AM The Arrival At Hotel

**/03\**

**DAY 01 – 8:39 AM**

**THE ARRIVAL AT FOUR OAKS HOTEL**

The group of WWE Superstars got out, staring up at the huge and foreboding building they'd be calling home for the next 14 days. They looked around, most doing a quick headcount. It was Seth that noticed that 4 people hadn't made it to the location yet.

"Who the fuck cares, even?" Dean asked, impatiently, as he leaned against a rail, smoking a cigarette, all but scowling at the building that stretched out empty, dark and omnious in front of them.

Kaitlyn scrunched up her nose in distaste as she fanned the smoke from Dean's cigarette away from her face. "Do ya really have to do that now?" she asked as Roman said calmly, "Of course he does.."

She rolled her eyes a little at Dean, but looked at Seth then said "Relax.. Maybe they're gonna be late or something. I do wonder who else is coming to this? I mean the only names on the list were mine, yours, Roman's and Deans, I think Wade and Sheamus signed up and of course, Randy and Kelly."

"But the email said 12 people.. " Seth pointed out as Wade and Sheamus got out of the van arguing over which of them was actually braver than the other. Randy rolled his eyes and said "Can you both fucking shut up? For ten seconds? It's been an ongoing thing, all the way here, and it's getting on my last damn nerve."

Kelly winced at the harshness in his tone, wondering if she should have begged them to do this.. she knew how he got in places like this, situations like this, but she'd always wanted to be part of a paranormal game show.. And the fact that her brave and strong, sexy boyfriend could do it with her had been a huge plus.

Just then, a black Jeep pulled to a stop in front of the gates as a leggy brunette smoking a cigarette and wearing biker boots, denim skirt and leather jacket, a Sex Pistols t shirt got out, swearing at another girl animatedly, pointing to a map.

"Just saying, Malleigh.. Next time I fucking tell you to turn, fucking do it. Or I'm gonna punch you in the face." Violet fumed as she eyed the group already there suspiciously. "Who the hell are you people?"

Dean smirked and then asked, " I could ask ya the same thing."

Violet didn't answer, instead, she rolled her eyes, muttered something and crushed out her cigarette, then eyed the fence in front of them.

Hannah rubbed her forehead, still shaken up about the dream she'd had the night before. She'd stepped around the van, and she smacked into a firm chest, was steadied quickly by large hands as a boisterious British accent said smugly, "Wade Barrett. And you are?"

"Sleepy. I got an hour of sleep at that shit motel last night.." Hannah replied shyly, quietly. Wade's brow shot up.. did she not know who he was? If she wasn't a wwe fan, she had to have at least seen Dead Man Down's previews, right?

He shook it off, then smiled, pouring on the charm. He'd already had a proper look at the remaining three girls, one seemed like too much of a loose cannon, one was too uptight, and the third was well.. she just didn't interest him to be honest. But he'd seen Hannah when she got out and smirked to himself.

"Oh, damn it, you meant my name.. It's Abbott.. Hannah Abbott." Hannah said as she studied him intently, then said quietly, "Is it unlocked?"

"Don't know yet, doll. We've only just gotten here ourselves. Would have been here sooner of course if Randy hadn't checked his balls in Kelly's purse for the trip, gotten us bloody lost and had to look for a damn map." Wade said as he made sure Randy heard over half of his biting remark.

So far, this was looking like it'd be a long two weeks for everyone. They'd only been there about 5 minutes, and they were already fighting.

Or at least half of them were..

Amie was using the time wisely. She had the sense to extend her cellular coverage, and she was standing quietly, watching everyone, and doing an internet search on them, by typing in their names, seeing what came up.

"Interesting.." she muttered to no one in particular when she read off some of the results of her finds. Someone apparently had a very bizarre sense of humor. Because all of them had very different backgrounds.

What shocked her, though was when she started typing in the names of the other group members. And found they were all famous sports entertainment celebrities. Now this really had her curious.. But she remained silent, filing away all the information she read just now, in her brain, should she need it to come out on top later.

Normally, the by the book law student, soon to be intern at a law firm did everything exactly by the book.. But she was competitive to a fault, and there was no way in hell someone who already had the money was winning this cash prize.

Malleigh fumed and flipped Veronica off while her back was turned, and was unloading her own stuff, when she heard a hearty chuckle, and a thick and sensual Irish accent from behind her. "Let me help yeh with that, lass." Sheamus said as he smiled when she turned around. Malleigh studied him a moment, then handed him one of the bags as she said calmly, "I could've gotten it.. We're all just a little flustered right now.."

"Why's that, lass?"

"On the way in, that damn drunken harpy with the mouth, Veronica wanted to stop at this bar.. For drinks.. And the bartender sort of creeped us all out.. he essentially told us all we were going to die here."

Sheamus bit his lip, then burst into laughter. "It's his pitch, lass.. It's a tourist trap, the town is.. Not actually a ghost town. Nothin' to be scared of."

Malleigh took in a sharp breath and said "I didn't think so either but Hannah.. She was freaking out last night at the hotel.. said she had this nightmare where she couldn't see anything, but she could hear everything and…"

She fell silent then smirking said "Just forget I mentioned it.. I'm not going to be that girl, the basketcase."

"Jesus, can we get inside? It's fuckin hot." Violet growled practically, as Kaitlyn piped up calmly, "We'd love to.. But there's no key."

"Son of a… And we're not climbing the fuckin gate why exactly?" violet asked, amazed. She rolled her eyes and shrugged, as she began her ascent up the tall gate.

"Hey ya dumb bitch, there's razor wire up there." Dean called out as he leaned in, muttered to Roman, "Bettin ya 20.. that bitch falls."

Roman wasn't paying any attention however… he was studying the girl who was preoccupied with her cell phone, intently.. He was trying to figure out what'd make a girl who was that pretty,seemed that well put together, at least judging by the trouser suit she wore, an office type thing, decide to just sign up for a dating show on a whim.

Dean smacked Roman in the back of the head with an open hand as he said "Reigns.. Did ya hear me?"

"Yeah, Ambrose, but I don't care to start a death pool, okay? Let's just be ready in case she does fall.."

" The fuck? I am not gonna catch her."

Randy glared at the members of Shield, and his arm snaked around Kelly protectively, which didn't go missed by Dean, who smirked, winked at her daringly, only to hear her proclaim loudly, "Ew. Nasty."

"Fuck you too then sweetheart. Bet my dick's bigger though." Dean said as he heard laughter from the top of the fence and the girl from the group called down, "Yeah and from experience, guys who say that shit? Usually ain't brave enough to whip it out, sack up and prove it.. just leave Malibu Barbie alone, would ya?"

He smirked and called up, "Aww, is Barbie's ugly step sister jealous or some shit?"

"Fuck you. And while you were down there trying to be all smooth and shit.. I got over the fence." Violet said as she lept down from the precarious perch she had at the top. Her eyes fixed on the large lock and she scowled..

Until she spotted an opening in the fencing, near some neglected and wildly overgrown bushes. "There's a hole in the fence."

Kelly rolled her eyes at the girl who'd been speaking. She already annoyed her. She clung to Randy's arm for the moment as she felt the disgusting heat of Dean Ambrose's gaze when she walked past.

Randy stopped, grabbed Dean by the collar and growled, "If you fucking even think it, Ambrose.. I'm going to fuck you up."

"Oh really.. You learn how to do that all by yourself, Orton, or are you gonna need generation one AND two to help ya?" Dean growled back as he turned, walked away and through the opening in the gate.

Wade and Hannah walked through next, talking back and forth.. mostly, Wade talked and Hannah listened.

Following them were Sheamus and Malleigh, who were talking about a recent UFC fight and the game of darts, which they both claimed to be the master of.

Roman followed behind, as Amie stepped through, still reading whatever was on her phone intently, completely unaware of his watching her body as it walked past. She stopped and turned, then managed a smile, extended her hand professionally. "Amie. What's your name?"

"Roman Reigns." He said, shocked she was finally doing something other than reading on her cell phone. "What were you reading?"

"Just research, Roman.. just research." Amie said carefully as she smiled, shot him a knowing wink before walking on ahead, thinking the conversation for now, over and done with, wanting to leave a little mystery there.

Dean caught up to Violet, who was swearing like a sailor on leave as she studied her thigh just above the knee on the inside, where it was bleeding a bit. "What happened, ms. Badass.. cut yourself?"

"Fuck off." Violet sneered as she dug around in a backpack and fished out a bandanna, tying it around the slight gash before digging again, fishing out a flask and taking a healthy swig, then pouring the alcohol over the tied off gash.

"The fuck did ya waste good alcohol for?" Dean asked, as he snatched the flask, earning him a growl and a shove, as she answered, "We got no first aid kit, genius.. Alcohol sterilizes things."

Seth and Kaitlyn hung back with Kelly and Randy, eyeing the others, and talking amongst themselves. "Are any of you getting this weird feeling? Like that there's something fishy about all of this?"

Seth nodded as randy also nodded in agreement, then said with a smirk, "Funny as hell though the way that one girl deliberately baits Ambrose."

"you would say that, jackass." Seth muttered, and for the second time that day, there was almost a fight in the group. Earlier at a gas station, sheamus and roman got into it over the last bag of doritos.

Violet tugged on the door, expecting it to be open, waiting. When it wasn't, when it was still locked, she groaned and said 'What the fuck is this?"

"Looks like a bloody locked door. " Wade said sarcastically, as he moved forward to try and use brute force to open it.

Just as they were about to team up and ram the thing, it flew open practically, from the inside.

" And this is how so many slasher movies start off." One of the girls mused aloud, as they all walked into the entry way, facing a set of double entrance stairs.

Kelly wrinkled her nose in distaste as she looked around, rubbing her arms.. suddenly, to all of the members of the group, nothing about this idea felt as good as it originally had..


	5. 04: Day 01 10:00 AM Something Isn't Righ

**/04\**

**DAY 01 – 10:00 AM**

**SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT HERE**

None of them actually said it, but the door shutting behind them that morning had managed to give all of them chills, simultaneously. The tension in the group overall was doing nothing to help the mood of the hotel, and there had been at least 3 almost fights in the past two hours.

Right now, they stood in the middle of the 3rd floor corridor, trying to find their room, trying to figure out who was on who's team and whatnot. The anonymous text they'd all gotten said that somewhere on the 3rd floor, there was a room.. 313.. they were to go there, and look for an old mahogany desk.

The only problem with this was that of course, Room 313 was locked. Or jammed. And every male in the group had taken a shot at the door with feet, shoulders, even furniture found stacked in the hallway, covered in white linens. Still, that door hadn't budged a bit.

Hannah fingered the old skeleton key necklace gingerly. The problem with the door being locked was that it was the ONLY room in the hotel that didn't use a newer key.

But surely her key wouldn't fit.. Right? No, that would be just entirely too fucking creepy for the shy blonde to even begin to contemplate. She sighed and looked around the hallway, at the other members of the group.

Wade spoke up. "All the men.. On three."

Dean snickered and looked up then said "Hey you big dumb fuck.. we've tried that already.. And it got us all nowhere."

Malleigh happened to see the key on Hannah's necklace and she said calmly, "Hannah.. give it to me, now."

"It won't work, Malleigh."

Kaitlyn studied the two females as she huddled next to Seth, teeth chattering. "Is it just me, or is it getting colder in here?"

Roman looked up where he thought cameras could be hidden and said calmly, "Nice fucking joke, now turn down the cold air." as he rubbed his bare arms, glared at the door before casting a quite side glance at Amie.

Amie, of course, was searching online for anything she could find that seemed logical about the hotel they were staying in. so far, nothing.

She stopped and rubbed her forehead in frustration, scowling at her phone.

"I call it. If anyone dies, it'll be her and we're gonna find her in a closet with her cell phone jammed down her throat." Violet said grimly, as she eyed the door and then took off towards it at a run.

Dean spoke up casually, tensely as he said "Nah, I call it. It's gonna be you, for doing some stupid bitch shit. If we couldn't open the damn door.." he said, stopping to gesture at the men in the group and himself, of course before continuing, "How the hell ya think you're gonna get it to open?"

"Fuck you. In the ass with a spoon." Violet mouthed off, dean grabbing her at the elbow, holding her at a wall. "If I were you.. I'd check that attitude."

"And if I don't?"

"I won't hit a girl.. But I will hit a bitch." Dean growled as he got into her face with her getting right back into his, before Randy separated them.

"Can you both shut the fuck up? I'm trying to think, here."

Seth began to laugh at this, finding it hilarious for some reason or another. "You're.. Wait a minute.. So your bitch cena's not here, so you're gonna take on his job and be Super Randy now?"

Randy lunged and Kelly and Kaitlyn tried to separate the two of them, finally Wade and Sheamus pried Randy away as Roman and Dean grabbed Seth.

"Anyone noticed that we've been fighting nonstop since we got here? Don't any of you find that a little bloody odd?" Wade asked, raking his hand through his hair as he studied the group intently.

"It's not odd if you think about it." Hannah spoke up without looking up from her staring at the floor, pausing before continuing, " We all got the bare minimum as far as information goes on this place. We're all competing to survive this and none of us handle losing all that well.. Not to mention that we're essentially trapped here, because the caretaker showed up to drive our vehicles back into town. We're in an old building, our paranoia is surfacing."

"Whoa, wait.. you guys think we're all competing for something?" Roman asked, his brow raised.

"Yeah, 10 grand." Violet said as she struck a match, lit a candle on a candlebra in the hallway next to the door, because suddenly, it also seemed too dark to be just 10 am.

"There is no cash prize." Seth said calmly, as he looked at the group of 4 girls. Kaitlyn and Kelly began to laugh hysterically, and then Violet said "Oh fuck this. If I'm not getting 10 grand, I'll fucking hitchhike back to town, see you jerks later. If you even live."

"Guess we know who the chickenshit is now, don't we?" Dean called back, as Amie looked up and said calmly, "If I were you.. I'd stop her.. Because I have managed to find a few things on this hotel, while you were all wasting your time arguing."

She held out her phone to the group and it got passed around. Kaitlyn read, and her hand went to her mouth as she leaned in, let Seth prop his head on her shoulder, his arms around her to sort of calm her down.

And then they heard the screaming from the lobby..

Dean knew he shouldn't honestly give a shit, because hey, Violet was the one who stupidly stormed off, away from the group, but for some reason, parts of him were panicking a little. Swearing, he stood and took the candle from it's holder in the hallway.

"That stupid little.." he muttered to himself as he stumbled through the darkening hotel making his way to the lobby, only to find Violet running at the door.

The front door, which wouldn't just open as it had earlier.. The panic began to really set in now.

Were they trapped here forever? Was there some electronic locking system that they'd triggered when they entered?

"Stop it." He said as he grabbed her roughly, picking her up, putting her over his shoulder. She sprung down, and grabbed a parlor chair, aimed at a window, determined to get out of this hotel, one damn way or another.

The window didn't shatter like it should have. Maybe there was protective glass? Even that didn't make sense suddenly.

Violet calmed down when the window didn't shatter. "It didn't fuckin break, Dean.."

"I saw that, Vi. Come on. Let's get back to the 3rd floor now. Fuckin place is creepy as all fuck, dark like this." he grumbled as they walked up the stairs.

Violet felt as if she were being watched, and just happened to look out of the corner of her eye, just in time to see something move.

She brushed it off. She was stuck, she may as well accept it.

Up on the 3rd floor, the group was pacing now, and Hannah stood in front of the door, looking again at her necklace, the key it held, and the door in front of her.

She tapped Wade's shoulder and motioned for him to unfasten the necklace. "Doubting it works, but.. It's the only skeleton key in this place currently. And we need to get into that room to find out what we're supposed to do, get our supplies and food."

He unfastened the necklace, then asked, "Where'd you even get this, doll?"

"Was in a box of stuff in my grandma's old house. I liked it, so I kept it." Hannah muttered, recalling in her mind the day she'd found the necklace.

She stuck the key in the lock and turned the knob, expecting nothing. But a quiet click and a turn of the knob later, the door opened slowly, revealing the set up they'd be using, and their food and supplies..

And a table with 12 t shirts, grouped into twos, names on top neatly..

"So we have to team up?" Kaitlyn asked as Kelly smiled and said "I'm sure they kept us with Seth and Randy."

Sheamus spotted the two green shirts, and the names on the top of them, turned to Malleigh and handed her a t shirt. Malleigh smiled, blushing a little as she said "Thank you, God.. If I'd gotten put with Violet.. I'd have committed murder."

Sheamus shrugged then winked casually. He almost made a joke about Irish luck and how it finally worked now, but he didn't want to be too forward just yet.

Roman chuckled as he saw that Dean and Violet wound up on a team.. Given the way they fought, this was a recipe for disaster, definitely.

He'd gotten put onto a team with Amie. This made him happy. He liked her, there was just something about her. Amie took the blue shirt he handed her, and then smiling said "Thank God. It's not that loud mouth bastard or the mean looking guy."

Roman chuckled and then said "Yeah, I was thinking I got lucky myself."

Dean and Violet saw no one in the corridor, and they soon realized why, the door was open. Springing inside the door, with Violet following behind, mostly still shocked from the doors and windows doing what they'd done, he was caught up.

He glared as he realized he was stuck, on a team, with her. Even though deep down, he didn't admit it, he was kind of glad. At least he got stuck with the one who had a little bit of spunk. He held out the red t shirt and Violet muttered a thank you.

"Is she okay?" Kelly asked as Randy snapped his fingers in front of Violet's face.  
"She's in shock right now. The doors and windows.. We're fuckin trapped in this hellhole." Dean said calmly, as he fished around in his jeans pockets for a cigarette and a lighter.

The group, as a whole, began to panic quietly amongst themselves.. somehow, they all got the feeling that it was all downhill from here.


	6. 05: Day 01 12 PM, Tensions Rising

**DAY 01**

**12:00 PM – SETTLING IN**

**TENSIONS RISING**

They'd all settled into their rooms, awkwardly, of course, but settled in when the shouting in the hallway started.

Malleigh raised a brow as Sheamus looked at the door. It sounded like two women fighting, but the voices didn't match any of the women in the group presently.

"Yeh think there's somebody else here with us, lass?" he asked as he held up a finger, told her quietly to stay back.

Malleigh jumped up and down to try and see who could be arguing in the hallway over his shoulder, the hairs on her arm standing at complete attention . "Could be.. Maybe someone using this place to hide out in?"

He raised a brow when a door slammed down the hall, and the shouting stopped. And about 5 minutes later, he heard a knock on the door of the room they were in. Opening it, Wade and Hannah stepped inside.

" I came here, you're the only bloody one of the lot of 'em I trust to keep a calm head." Wade said solemnly, as Hannah asked, "Did you guys hear the screaming just now?"

Sheamus and Malleigh nodded, as Malleigh rubbed her arms and reached for a Celtics hoodie that lie on her bed. "We've got to check this place out later on tonight. I'm dreading it, to be honest."

"What do yeh make of the other ones?" Sheamus asked Wade who sat down in a long forgotten chair and stretching said " Not sure yet. That one girl, Amie, she knows too bloody much about this place and every one of us.. Course, she's probably using that phone of hers to look things up. Seems real competitive, that one does."

"But earlier that guy with 2 colored hair.. he said this wasn't a cash contest?" Malleigh asked, confused.

"He's one of 'them', doll, you can't believe a damn thing he says." Wade and Sheamus both said at the same time, as the door opened once more, revealing Randy and Kelly.

"Okay, so did you guys hear the shouting just now?" Randy asked as Hannah, Malleigh and Kelly started their own conversation.

"Yeah. I heard it, mate. Saw no one in the bloody hall though. And nobody's staying in the room the door slammed in. So either we're not alone in this hotel, or one of the others are messing with our heads." Wade said as Sheamus added, " As much as I don't trust te others, I just don't think that it was any of them."

"And you're a bloody expert how, exactly?" Wade asked impatiently,as Randy suggested, "Let's get a flashlight, leave the girls here, go see what's up.."

"Let's." Sheamus said as Wade nodded in agreement. They grabbed a flashlight, setting off down the hallway, only to bump into Roman, Seth and Dean, all holding flashlights.

"Ya heard it too?" Dean asked as he ashed his cigarette, stared intently at the door.

"Yeah." Randy said calmly as Wade spoke up, "Let the real men handle this, go to your bloody rooms."

Roman growled menacingly then leaned in and said "Look. We all got problems with one another in ring.. But in case you three fuckups haven't noticed? This ain't Raw or Smackdown.. And we're trapped."

Seth nodded in agreement before adding cockily, "The way I see it, you three need our help."

"The hell we do." Sheamus shot back angrily, as Randy stepped between the men and said "We work together.. For now.. But if you three fuck up.. We're all gonna kick your asses. It's not just us here.. There's girls here too. We gotta make sure they're okay."

"Speak for yaself, at least my team mate's got some balls." Dean said with a smirk as Randy rolled his eyes and added under his breath, "An she's every bit as batshit insane as you are too, Ambrose."

The men opened the door, walked into the suite of rooms. "Is that blood on the wall?" Roman asked, shining the light onto a wall behind a purple velvet couch.

Seth felt sick, but he nodded and said "It looks.. Old."

"Who was in here, though? I mean none of us saw anyone leave this room, but we ALL heard the arguing from here." Randy pointed out as Seth added, " Just before it started, the lights did the flickering thing again.. Did anyone else notice that?"

"Hell no, I was too damn busy arguing with that bitch I call a team mate.. She was tryin to bust the damn window again, escape." Dean muttered as Roman added, "Amie noticed.. But guys, she happened to dig deeper on this hotel.. It wasn't.. It wasn't always a hotel."

"The fuck have we all gotten ourselves into?" Seth asked as he waited on Roman to tell them what Amie found.

"A fucking asylum? That's just bloody brilliant, isn't it?" Wade muttered as Sheamus nodded and then laughing said , "Why are we all panicking? It's not like any of this is real. It's for a laugh.. Right?"

"Shit stopped being amusing when we got here and the house fuckin sealed us in." Dean muttered as the others turned to look at him. He went on to explain, "Vi.. She tried to shatter the windows and the door.. Damn things wouldn't shatter nor would they budge. Because I got a running start, rammed one myself. I fuckin hate being stuck anywhere."

A scream from down the hallway, had all the males, single or not running back to the rooms they'd come from before going into that one. Wade and Sheamus, Randy looked at the three females in the room.

"What?"

"Did one of yeh scream just now, lass?" Sheamus asked, his spine stiffening, finding himself beyond the normal amount of worry he should even feel for Malleigh, considering he barely knew the lass.

"Nope. You guys heard that shit though?" Malleigh asked as Kelly shivered and went into Randy's arms, muttering, "Randy, I'm scared now."

"I know, babe. But it's okay. I got ya."

"I know.. But I'm afraid something might happen to you."

Hannah leaned back, squeezing her eyes shut as she added, " And I'm still shaken up about my key fitting the lock in the door earlier.. Yet I've never been here, ever.."

She stopped to think, remembered stories her grandma used to tell her when she was little. Was any of it true? Did someone in her family actually own this place?

"Are you okay, Hannah?" Wade asked as Hannah said quietly, " Not really.. I have a bad feeling. A really, really bad feeling. I just hope I'm wrong."

Down the hallway, Amie and Violet were in a heated argument as Kaitlyn tried her best to keep the peace when the door opened slowly. She rushed to Seth, and hugged him, checking him carefully.

"Did any of you scream?" Roman asked as Violet shook her head and then glared at Amie as she said calmly, "No, but I was gonna go check it out, and Amie decided to sit on me."

"You fucking bit me."

"And? Don't fuckin touch me, understood? Ever." Violet hissed as she fumbled around for cigarettes in her pocket, then tried to find a lighter.

"Nothing was in that room we heard the door slam in. The voices were gone too.. Or whoever was doing that."

"Personally? I think someone's fucking with us." Violet started, Kaitlyn nodding in agreement as Violet continued, "And when I find 'em, they're gonna be sorry."

Dean started to howl in laughter then said "Sit down, ya not doing nothing."

"So if you three didn't scream, then who did?" Roman asked as Amie shrugged and then asked, "Did you tell everyone else what I found on this place though?"

"Yeah. It freaked them all out too.."

Kaitlyn shivered and then asked, "So this place.. It was really an asylum for about 10 years ?"

"Mhmm. And apparently the patients were mistreated here.."

The sudden banging shut of every door on the hallway had them all racing out into the hall. The lights began to flicker like crazy, and then they noticed that the room that held their computer, which they'd shut the door to, earlier when they'd taken out the supplies and food, was now wide open again.

And the computer was on, by itself, waiting..


	7. 05: Day 01 2 PM : Welcome To Hotel Hell

**/07\**

**DAY 01 : WELCOME TO HOTEL HELL**

**2:00 PM**

They sat around the room with the computer, wondering why and how, even, that it'd come on by itself. For the better part of almost two hours now, the tension in the group had more than doubled. It was clear to anyone who might have been observing outside, that there was now a general paranoia settling .

And people's worst tendencies were surfacing, like right now, Amie and Violet were locked in a nasty war of words with one another, with Kelly having the stupidity to butt in, insert her own two cents.

Violet's head whipped around at the blonde when she spoke up. "And who the fuck asked you again, exactly, Malibu?"

"My name is… Kelly."

"Figures." Amie muttered with an eyeroll before Kelly chimed in "Well it's on the same level as Amie, if you ask me? What was your mother exactly? A crack whore?"

"Really, really classy, Kelly. Bringing someone's mother into an argument and we're what? In our 20's? And you work in a profession where you're a role model for young girls why again, exactly?" Amie snorted in disbelief, as she took a few deep breaths and turned to Violet, preparing to continue lashing out as she had before.

Kelly, however, was having none of that, and she shoved Amie who laughed then punched her. Kelly blinked in shock, and quickly retaliated but before either female realized what was going on, Roman and Randy had managed to tear them away from one another, still swinging, as Violet sat fuming in the corner, fists clenched, staring out the window she sat in the sill of.

"Guys.. We're not going to get anything accomplished if we keep fighting within ourselves." Kaitlyn pointed out as Violet glared and said calmly, " There's nothing to accomplish. This ain't a contest for money, makes it no concern of mine now.. just as soon as I figure out how the fuck the building's wired to lock us all in here, I'm tripping the system and I'm the fuck out."

Seth laughed hollowly as he said "There is no way out. We've all been down to the circuit room, there's nothing in that's not at least 30 god damn years old. Meaning that until this building lets us out, sunshine? You're not going any damn where."

Roman nodded, crossed his arms over his chest and Wade cleared his throat. "The computer.. It's uploading something. On it's own."

Their eyes turned to the monitor, and what looked like a video that'd been preloaded or uploaded from an outside source showed up on the desktop.

"Whoa, whoa.. Who the fuck says we even wanna compete anymore? I just wanna go home." Malleigh sighed as she leaned her head back against the coolness of the wall behind her, scooted a little bit closer to Sheamus.

" We've really got no choice, now do we?" Randy asked quietly, as he looked at the computer, then clicked play without a moment's delay.

" Red Team – Dean and Miranda.."

Dean and Violet looked at one another and Violet bit her lip, then said "They said Miranda.. but my name's Violet.. Hey, Randy? Go through the names on the video.. Just wanna see something."

Randy jumped forward, and they soon realized that somehow, the four women who were here and didn't sign up.. They weren't supposed to be here..

Yet somehow, the notes on top of the team color shirts had been correct.

This sent all four of the women who'd been sent the anonymous emails into a panic silently. They all looked at one another, then at the computer. Something was not right about this, not at all.

"Okay, that's it. Somebody is fuckin with us." Dean muttered as Randy even had to agree this time. He looked over his shoulder at the two of them and said " Do you want to hear what the challenge was?"

A shiver passed through Violet's arms and body, probably the first time in a long time she'd been honest to God scared shitless of anything.

When you've lived through and done the things she had in life, you learn not to fear a whole lot.

Dean looked at Violet, as if trying to feel her out, not even sure why he gave a damn if she felt up to doing the dare or not.. Violet gave a thumbs up, not looking up.

Randy went back to the beginning of the video and said " Sheamus, fella? You and Malleigh have one also.. And me and Kels."

Kelly's eyes widened in fear, she bit her thumb. Could she really do this?

" Red Team, Dean and Miranda.. You're to go down to the basement. There will be a long hallway. Walk halfway down this hallway. There will be a doorway with a red knob. Go into the room. Inside the room, you will find a surgical table, left over from the hotel's brief time as an asylum. Dean must lie on the table, while Miranda straps him down. Then there will be two hours of radio silence, and total darkness. If you break radio silence, at any time before the two hours, you forfeit the challenge. At the end of the challenge, Dean, you may report back to base, Miranda will remain and walk two doors down. Inside this room are supplies needed for a later challenge. She is to retrieve them and go farther into the room. There she will find a closet. She must get into the closet and sit for an hour until someone from another team comes for her, with complete radio silence.."

Dean looked at Violet, standing. Violet felt sick.. Then mentally, she kicked herself for even giving a damn.. They'd done nothing but fight since they'd arrived. She didn't actually like the guy, so why was she sweating the fact that he was about to be in a dark room, with her, with no radio to communicate back to the others on, for two hours, strapped to a table.

"C'mon. This ain't shit. It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than two fuckin hours in the dark strapped to a table to scare me." Dean said casually, though inside, his stomach was churning.. it's like whoever was behind the show reached into the back of his mind, and had found his biggest fear (being held down, restrained or stranded any way shape form or fashion) and was now using it to fuck with him.

The voice on the video continued as Randy bit his thumb. He and Kelly were next, and he'd seen the look on Ambrose's face… he knew that even if Ambrose didn't say it, his dare freaked him out.

For Randy, it'd have been a piece of cake. His fear though.. not so much. He found himself hesitating over the play/pause function as he looked at Kelly and said "You sure you want to hear it?"

" Why not.. it's not like we can leave on our own free will." Kelly said in a deflated tone, as Randy clicked play..

"Team Orange, Randy and Kelly.. You will find room 333 on the 3rd level. Inside the room, there will be a chair, facing the corner. Kelly, you will sit in the chair and Randy, you will try to communicate with the spirit that haunts this room. It's been said that a man haunts this room, after having taken his girlfriend's life and then his own. Once you've established communication, or attempted to, you will undergo 1 hour of radio silence and total darkness. If you break radio silence at any time before the end of the hour.. you forfeit the challenge. When you've completed this, both of you may return to base."

Randy felt uneasy about this.. he didn't believe in ghosts or anything, he didn't hold himself to be an overly devout man, but even he knew there were just certain things you didn't do.. And what if something happened to Kelly? That was probably the bigger of his two concerns. The tape continued on, "Once back at base, Randy, you will go down to the lobby.. The bar located just to the right. Go inside, and find the wooden casket. Lie in it for 2 hours. Complete radio silence and darkness."

Kelly's eyes widened in horror as she listened to the raspy electronic voice on the video. She didn't want him in some casket for two hours, completely alone. Not with the way this hotel had been doing a number on their senses already, and they'd only been here a few hours by this point.

"Team Green, Sheamus and Adriana.. Proceed to the 6th floor. On this floor, you will find a non working elevator with mirrored walls. You must sit inside the elevator for 2 hours, Sheamus, with complete radio silence after reading the chant found on a notecard taped to the floor. Adriana will sit outside. When the two hours are up, if you've made it, Adriana is to proceed to room 613 and knock twice. If the door opens, she must go inside. In the second bedroom of the suite, there will be a mattress. She is to lie on this, in complete radio silence for 1 hour. After she completes this dare she may come back to base, also."

Randy and Kelly looked at one another quietly, neither of them were too keen on their dares. Even though Randy wasn't an overly devout man, he just had problems with summoning some spirit then going off to some other area in the hotel, leaving Kelly behind. Kelly wasn't very enthusiastic about Randy's dare either.

The voice spoke again, casually, almost as if it were gloating. " And the dares will begin at midnight. Until then, take the equipment on the table in front of you and split up into groups, try to detect paranormal activity going on in the hotel."

The group looked at one another, all warily. They wanted them to split up and explore this place? After they'd already had two brushes with the unseen?

None of them liked this, not at all.


	8. 06: Day 01 5 PM : Don't Stay Calm Panic

/08\

DAY 01 : 5:00 PM

DON'T STAY CALM. PANIC NOW.

"Who's idea was this, anyway?" Kaitlyn muttered as she pulled Seth's hoodie around her tighter and shone the flashlight into an abandoned and forgotten stairwell of the hotel. The arm going around her almost had her jumping, definitely made her tense up, but she began to relax as Seth spoke next to her ear, whispering, "It wasn't anyone's choice, babe.. we had to investigate the place. Just makes it easier if we're all split up. We get more done without everyone fighting. Speaking of.. I'm sorry about arguing with you at dinner earlier. You were only telling me you were afraid, I had no right to turn around, pin all this on you wanting to come and do this, be a part of this."

"But it's true.. if not for me, none of us would be here right now, except Randy and Kelly, those others." Kaitlyn said as she stopped in the doorway of the stairwell, and looked down. For a minute, she could almost swear she saw something at the foot of the stairs. Seth grabbed her hand and said "Stay behind me. I'll go down first."

"I can handle myself."

"But you're my girl. I'm supposed to protect you, aren't I?" Seth asked as he smirked, some of his cockiness returning as he added, "Besides.. If I'm in front, I'll know you're safe. Because I'm the baddest person I know."

Kaitlyn laughed a little at his joke and his cockiness, but let him lead her down the stairs. The stairs seemed to stretch farther than they looked to have stretched from the top and about halfway down, she screamed when she felt an icy cold sensation grip her neck.

"Something just.. it just grabbed my damn neck, Seth.. and it was the coldest thing I'd ever felt. Ever."

Seth thought he heard something then, a faint giggle or something. He shrugged it off until he heard it again, crystal clear this time. But ghosts were not something the man believed in. He turned to Kaitlyn, cocked his head in the direction of the noise and said calmly, "Shh, babe.. someone's down here. Could be whoever's been fucking with us all this entire time."

Kaitlyn huddled closer to Seth, muttered, "Next time, I'm going to choose a cruise to spend our downtime on, instead."

He chuckled a little, but they advanced forward into the middle of the room. And then he felt this cold icy sensation all over his body, and it also felt weird, like something passed through him, he couldn't really explain it with words. He stood there a moment, trying to figure out what'd just happened, before it hit him.

"Okay, babe. We're getting the fuck out of here. I'm not going any farther down this stairwell." Seth said as he turned, practically dragged Kaitlyn up the stairs again. She gaped at him and when they stood safely in the top of the stairs again, he said "Something just.. It felt like ice went through me.. Not around me, not past me.. Fucking through me."

They decided to return to their room for now. They'd both had a very eventful first day, they could use a shower, some rest. Especially if they were going to have to stay up all night, man the computers in the 'base' room, be ready in case a member of the group got into some kind of situation.

On the second floor, Wade and Hannah walked quietly, and about halfway down, the lights started to flicker overhead. "It's too bloody dark in this damn building." Wade muttered.. Truthfully, the darkness bothered him. Not in the conventional sense either. It just fundamentally disturbed him that there was for hours on end, the absence of light. He wasn't ever sure why, either.

And he damn sure didn't go around advertising that, either. Hannah's being beside him was a small comfort, however, though he was still admittedly curious as to how she had a key that'd unlock a door in this hotel.

But for some reason, he wasn't so wary that he distrusted her completely, either. In fact, he had to admit, that other than Randy and Sheamus, he trusted her. Which was good, considering that they were team mates, they had to develop a certain degree of trust or they'd never get anything done.

And Wade Barrett was not someone who took well to losing. Ever.

Hannah gasped and stopped in her tracks. Her head took on a blinding ache, and she put her hand on her head, hoping to head it off. Today had been tense, she'd been tested beyond all belief, and now, she knew it was all for nothing.

There was no pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. This was essentially a wasted effort on her part. Even as she thought this, she had to admit at least half of that thought wasn't true.. Because there was something safe and comforting about the Englishman walking beside her down the hallway at the moment.

If these were normal circumstances, though, would he have even given her a second glance? Would she have even given him a second glance?

Either way, the fact remained that she felt safer around him than she had around anyone in a long time. It was such a relief for someone not to need something or want something from you.

Wade stopped and turned to her as he asked, "Are you okay, doll?"

"I'm.. It's nothing.. Just this sense of déjà vu or something, I don't even know right now. Can we just stop a second?"

Wade nodded, found a chair, gently pushed her down in it. Staying quiet, for a moment, he finally asked her, "That key.. You said it belonged to your grandmum?"

"Yeah.. she used to always say that our family 'owned' this place when it was at it's worst.. I never understood what she meant. But I mean, I grew up in Nevada, so I've heard all the stories about this place.. I just have this bad feeling, Wade.. What if… What if I'm not meant to make it out of here alive? I mean you've seen the Haunting, right?"

"That stupid bloody horror movie? That's not real life, doll.. This is. And maybe your grandmum was just telling you about this place to scare you, like a ghost story.." Wade said, trying to comfort her.

Hannah let him calm her down for the moment, even though she just felt this rising panic, this overall fear creeping in.

The lights flickered again, and the temperature in the hallway dropped rapidly, the machine he held in his large masculine hands emitted a series of high pitched beeps. "Don't hold much stock in something I can't rightly see, but this machine is a scientific tool, and science doesn't lie.. I believe we have something, doll. Are you up to walking down, checking it out?"

She nodded and stood. Just as she passed the room again, the door blew open and the lights in the hallway shattered simultaneously as a high pitched and painful scream filled the air. Trying to stick to what Wade was telling her before, about this just being a series of creative and masterful special effects, she laughed hollowly.

Wade couldn't deny the chill that crept slowly up his back then down again. That howling.. If this was a special effect, he wanted to meet the bloody director of this web show when it was all done.

Because the man was a bloody special effects genius.

Just as he went to peek into the room, the door slammed shut again, narrowly missing his hand, which was on the doorframe.

When he tried to open it again, it wouldn't budge. Not even a slight bit, not even an inch.

After that, he nor Hannah really wanted to finish their exploration, so they too went back to their room.

In the lobby, Dean and Violet stood looking up at the stained glass ceiling, at the gruesome pictures depicted in the glass. Then their eyes caught the bar across the lobby. Dean smirked and Violet did also.

"Great minds, huh?" Dean asked with a conspiratorial wink as they trudged into the gloomy and darkly wooden paneled room, sat down on ancient red velvet topped barstools.

"Why does this shit remind me of the Shining right now? I swear to Christ, if a mysterious bartender appears, I'm never gonna drink again."

"How about a sexy one instead?" Dean joked, trying to keep the mood light, trying to at least befriend the stubborn wench he called a teammate.

Violet looked around and retorted with a smirk, "Find me one, and I'll gladly say hell yeah." Flirting back covertly.

She had no trouble admitting his body was one worth this shit experience so far, and the fact that they had this tension, the urge to fight and throw verbal barbs back at one another, it appealed to her.

Dean slid over the bar's smooth wooden surface and let out a low whistle as he held the bottle of liquor in his hands. "Woo – fucking – hoo,.. Lookie what we got here.. The good shit."

"Gimme." Violet pouted, holding out her hands, only to have him hold the bottle above his head, way beyond her reach. He found two shot glasses and shrugged. "Look clean enough to me." He muttered as he poured them both a shot.

Then the doors to the bar room slammed shut, and he spilled the remainder of the liquor on himself and the bar.

"God damn it."

"Fuck. That's wastin good alcohol."

"No shit, Vi. Wasn't like I fuckin meant to, damn. What the fuck was that?"

Violet was about to get up after she'd slammed back an appropriate amount of liquid courage, but Dean shook his head firmly, glared and pointed to the stool. "Stay the fuck there."

He walked slowly towards the doors, and tried to jimmy the knobs. They wouldn't budge. The lights started to flicker and flash and for a split second, in the mirror behind the bar, he thought he saw a man with a split open head, gaping at Violet, holding a knife in his hand. Though consciously, he was already trying to write it off as a trick of the light, paranoia and very very old alcohol. But when he blinked, he thought he saw the same thing, again… And again, he dismissed the possibility that it was anything paranormal. Because that shit just wasn't real. It wasn't.

Before he could say anything about having seen what he'd seen, or at the very least warn her to move, she fell off the stool. "The fuck? Something fucking pushed me just now. My back fucking burns."

He looked at her back, found a long slightly bloody but not entirely deep gash running right to left across it.

"We're the fuck outta here." Dean said as he raked his hand through his hair, more unsettled by what'd happened today so far, than he ever had been in his entire life. And that was saying a lot, because he'd lived through some really, really fucked up shit.

"Dean, what the fuck?"

"This place.. It's fucking creepy." Dean muttered as he grabbed a few of the bottles, and shoved them into his jacket pockets, before practically dragging her across the room. He wasn't sure why he just didn't tell her about the man in the mirror, but then she stopped and a scream died on her lips as she pointed to a spot just in front of him, that his back was turned to.

"Now. Let's go now." She muttered in a panic, as they ran up the stairs and into the safety of their own rooms.

"Fuck exploring."

"Fuck yes, I agree." Dean said as he looked again at her back.

"You're gonna have to take off your shirt."

"The fuck?"

"It's gotta be cleaned, Vi. Don't fuckin argue, just do what the fuck I tell you."

She rolled her eyes, but lifted just enough of her shirt so that he could clean her back off. Then the thought hit her.. She hadn't ever trusted someone enough to let them do this. Why him? Why now?

Down the hallway, Roman and Amie sat in the room they'd be sharing, reading over floor plans, books they'd found in one of the "offices". They worked quietly, but with a common goal.

Try to find out where the fuck someone could be hiding to torment the group into insanity. Neither of them were good with losing, and neither of them were okay with dying or being paranoid, or fucked with in any way shape or form.

"Hey.. there's a hidden room in the basement. It's almost like a crawl space or something.. I mean it's not small enough to not be a room, but its' not big enough to have been one.. Think they could have hidden something down there that controls the effects, and the electricity, and possibiy a device to keep the doors shut to this place?"

Roman nodded, his hand resting on the back of her chair. They'd been exploring, in that same office, moments before, when out of nowhere, the door had blown shut, sealing them inside the room for at least a good 15 minutes, during which they got this wind gust out of nowhere, that'd blown their candle out. The flashlight's batteries had been dead for a little while at that point.

But then they started to hear furniture moving in the dark, footsteps, and rushed mumbling, almost like someone were in a hurry to hide or something. After hearing what sounded like pounding at the wide mahogany double doors of the room for about five minutes, the doors had opened and they'd grabbed some boxes and floor plans, and hauled ass out of the room.

Amie wasn't about to admit it, but that short period of time was probably the most scared for her own life as she'd been since she was very very small.

She tried not to think back to that last time before this, if at all necessary. But it was always there, lurking in the back of her mind, waiting to torment her.

Roman noticed she seemed to still be freaked out by earlier and he sat down, turned her chair so she faced him. "Hey.. Level with me.. You okay?"

"Not especially, no. This whole situation.. it feels wrong.. dangerous… like none of us are meant to escape this without some kind of ill effect."

Roman nodded, but managed a smile as he said "We're gonna be fine."

Something about the way he said it managed to convince her, just for a moment. And then their room went completely dark, and the closet doors began to bang open and shut loudly, repeatedly.

Hands over her ears, he let her move in closer, and they jogged into the hallway. Noone else was having this happen.

Down the hallway, in an older 'game room' Malleigh and Sheamus were completely neglecting their exploration, in favor of a heated game of pool.

"Not enough english to that shot, lass. See, yeh have to," he stood behind her moving her arms before continuing, "choke up on the stick. Yer arm is too short."

Just as they'd began another round, with Malleigh somehow making the 8 ball into the left corner pocket (though she suspected that Sheamus LET her win, trying to be a gentleman) the lights began going insane in the room, and they heard loud booming laughter, and a few older male voices talking.

Then Malleigh sniffed the air. "Cigar smoke.."

Sheamus growled, automatically assuming Dean was fucking with them, and he said "I don't give yeh hell, Ambrose. Leave us be." loudly as he grabbed the stick, twisting off the lower half, flattening himself against a far wall that was out of sight from the front of the room.

Neither of them saw anything, but the voices continued, neither of them could make out what was being said.

But when the alcohol bottles all smashed simultaneously, (after grabbing the two that'd been spared because they'd been drinking them, by the pool table) the two of them decided it was more than beyond time to leave the game room.

Walking down the hallway, they bumped into Roman and Amie. Roman looked at Sheamus and said "Our room.. The lights just went out, then the closet started to slam open and shut."

Sheamus poked his head into the room, mostly out of curiousity as Roman and himself edged in. "Yeh take te left side. I take te right."

As soon as they'd gotten into the room completely, the banging started again. Sheamus and Roman looked at one another and both growled.

"That's it. Somebody's officially fucking with us, O'Shaunessy."

"And I'm not too damn sure I like et either, Reigns." Sheamus replied as the two men stepped back into the hallway, only to find the others there also.

"The base room, now. We all need to have a serious fucking talk." Dean practically spat as Kaitlyn and Kelly, Amie and Hannah studied the gash running along Violet's back.

Randy nodded and the group started down the hallway, and into the base room, sitting in a circle, glaring at the computer angrily.

Noone spoke. But they were all thinking the same thing.. Either someone was fucking with them, really fucking with them, or they were really witnessing the paranormal first hand.

Either way, this did not sit well with any of them. Not at all.


	9. Day 02:12:00 AM: DeanViolet

**/09\**

**DAY 02 : 12: AM **

**THE GAMES BEGIN**

**DEAN / VIOLET**

They'd been sitting in the base room for about two hours now, just waiting on the timer, on the challenges to start for the night. Dean and Violet were up first, and then Randy and Kelly would have to go, and then it'd be Sheamus and Malleigh.

None of them actually wanted to carry out the challenges, given the day they'd had, but they just had this impending sense of doom, almost as if they were to ignore the challenges, something very bad would come down on all of them.

And so far, they'd all experienced being 'toyed with' for the day, and they just weren't crazy about finding out what else could happen, if they chose to ignore the challenges. Randy asked Dean again quietly, "You two sure you wanna do this?"

Dean nodded and Violet nodded, shakily lighting a cigarette. Dean stood and stretched, then pulled Violet up from her seat. "Let's get this shit over with." he said calmly, as Violet nodded, keeping oddly silent for once.

They walked outside the room, found a flashlight on a table near the door. As they descended the stairs, they could both almost swear that they heard laughter coming from the bar, in the distance.

They shoved it out of their minds collectively, and kept going, making their way through the stairwell leading down. The lower down they got, to the basement, the colder it got. Violet screamed involuntarily "Shit!" as she felt a silky cobweb long abandoned by any spider, brush her arm.

"This cannot be a good sign. Not that I'm superstitious or whatever.." Violet muttered as Dean spotted the room with the red knob. His stomach tightened involuntarily. At least she'd be in the room, might be amusing to have someone's opinions on how he liked to lose his shit.

Stepping into the room, Violet stifled a laugh as she realized that the most awkward, and dare she admit it, fun part of this entire shit show was going to be the fact that she'd have to sit on him to strap him in, practically.

"Yeah, haha. Laugh that shit up, Vi." Dean muttered, a smirk crossing his face in the dark. "And don't try some dumb bitch shit either, I'll kick your ass when I'm loose again."

"Like what, Dean? Kinky sex? We both know you'd enjoy that a little bit too damn much." Violet said as she fixed her eyes on the table.

He'd lie down on it, and she'd already strapped his feet down, was now working on his wrists. But she couldn't resist toying with him just a little bit.

She leaned in next to his ear and with a sly wink said "Not quite how I pictured strappin down a sexy man on my vacation.. But it'll have to work. For now."

Dean chuckled lightly at the joke, and surprised her by leaning up, though he was restrained and licking the side of her face as he muttered back, "Yeah?"

Violet growled at him and wiped her face, slid off his torso and found the chair she was supposed to sit in, talk to whatever supposed spirits were in the room. Knowing they were supposed to be radio silent, she turned off the radio.

Dean lie there, staring up at the ceiling, not blinking. He was trying to do this as easily as possible, but the restraints even being there just fucked with his head in a deep way. Too deep, too close for comfort, actually.

"Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"Walk over here a second." Dean said as he felt the itching and burning in his arms begin, felt his skin literally feel like it was either crawling or on fire from the inside, like his blood was boiling or something.

Violet slunk over and he nodded his head. "Is it me, or is that fuckin machine on?"

Just as he said it, he felt a jolt to his body, almost as if he were being administered shock from the paddles that lie beside the machine, right in plain sight.

She saw the look in his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's on."

She lunged and pulled the plug quickly, and then took a few deep breaths, not sure why it unsettled her as it had. She didn't make it her style to get involved with anyone. She wasn't about to start now. Besides, if he knew her secrets, if he really knew her..

He'd leave her alone.

"Let's play a game." He said moments later, as he tried to turn his head in her direction. The binds suddenly seemed tighter now, also, he noticed.

"Dean.. That's not a good idea…"

"C'mon, ya haven't even heard it yet, Vi." Dean said as he coughed. The room suddenly began to feel hotter now, and his vision, he'd almost swear that it was blurring.

He'd felt worse.

Every damn time he got angry, he truly lost it, he felt worse.

"Okay, alright, fine. Fuck."

"Okay, I'm gonna ask ya a question, and then ya answer and ask me one." Dean said as he heard her fidgeting behind him.. Or was it her? Was there someone else in the room with them?

He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He hated it too, he felt so damn dependent, so fucking needy and it made him hate himself.

"Fine."

"Worst thing ya ever did." Dean asked, as he waited for an answer, wishing like hell he could scratch the continuing itching in his arms and legs, but determined NOT to look like a pussy.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Shot someone. Didn't kill 'em or nothing.. But they went to the hospital. I was probably about 15.. Spent a few years in juvie for it. What's the worst thing you did?"

Dean listened to her answer, and immediately knew what question he'd ask next. But first, he answered, " I beat the living shit out of this guy who lived on my block, took over his turf. But the bastard, he had it comin, he kept beatin the shit out of me. Who'd you shoot?"

Violet listened to his returning answer. Somehow, she got the feeling that what she'd told him, just now, it hadn't scared him off her. She took a deep breath and said quietly, "This guy.. He.. He was a customer of my ma's.. And one night, she said she didn't feel like doing him so… He didn't take no for an answer.. I happened to see 'em, shot him in the ass. Where are you from?"

Dean blinked. He knew enough about jobs to know exactly what her mother did for a living, based on her answer. His mom did the same damn thing. This interested him. Maybe this was the reason they got along the way they did. Too much alike. He smiled a little and then said "Ohio. You?"

"New York." Violet answered. Neither of them really felt like playing 20 questions anymore. And Violet happened to notice him squirming around on the table. She grimaced, hiding her face behind her long dark hair, before walking over.

"You okay?"

"I'm fuckin burning up and fucking itching." Dean spat as he felt himself starting to lose his shit. He was really starting to lose it, the room was getting blurrier, his throat was dry, and he could feel the fucking panic as it made his skin crawl.

Violet trailed her finger along his arm slowly, and somehow, it helped just a little. "Do that again, would ya?" Dean asked her as he looked up at her.

She raised her brow but did as he asked.

The room went silent for about ten minutes, and then he called out again, "Hey Vi? I'm kinda glad you're in here. Even though ya a bitch and ya annoy the piss out of me."

"Same here, stud. You can do this, Ambrose. You're probably the only real man in the whole god damn group, in my opinion." Violet admitted as she bit her nails, eyeing the clock.

She'd started to nod off for a few minutes when the radio came to life and Wade instructed, "Wave at the monitor if you two are alright."

Violet waved and Dean nodded his head. The radio switched back off, and that's when it went to hell in a handbasket.

Doors started to slam down the hallway, and lights began flickering and then bursting. Then the room got freezing cold.

Violet found herself fighting the urge to walk over, unstrap him and forfeit both their dares, but something told her that he'd beat the piss out of her if she were to do this. Instead, she walked over to the table, as best as she could manage in the darkness, and felt around where she knew the table was, finding his face.

"Don't read anything into this, Ambrose. Because it's not gonna mean anything when I do it." Violet said as she leaned down, caught his lips in a kiss.

Dean growled and said "God damn it." as he looked at her, only vaguely seeing her in the small sliver of light in the room currently.

What she'd done made no sense to him, and yet, as pissed as he figured he'd get, he didn't actually feel anger.

He kind of wanted to do it again.

The door swung open and shut, and wouldn't stop, and then the lights surged again, shattering finally. Violet bit back a scream and Dean said calmly, "When I get outta these god damn straps.."

Then he happened to catch sight of something out of the corner of his eye, walking straight towards the table.

Violet hugged herself into a ball, her hands over her ears as she screamed "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" over and over.

Dean wanted to yell at her to unstrap him, but he didn't. Instead, he said angrily, "WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE. I WILL FUCKING SLIT YOUR DAMN THROAT. DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?"

The EVP recorder clicked suddenly, and Violet shook as she tried to press play, see if she could hear anything.

Nothing but static, but she could almost swear to God that when he'd yelled that, someone else yelled back from farther in the room, "Do it. Do it. Then slit that bitches throat too."

Only one hour down.

And after that, the room seemed to calm down for about ten minutes. They sat in silence, Violet stubbornly refusing to cry, Dean stubbornly refusing to flinch when he thought he felt a hand trailing up his leg slowly.

Then it happened. He swore out loud, waking Violet from her second attempt at dozing off, unintentionally, and she leapt up.

"What?"

"My fuckin chest is burning, Vi." Dean muttered as he looked up at her.

Violet bit her lip and paced. "Maybe if I just look to see.."

She struck the lighter and saw a rip in the front of his red t shirt, an angry red scratch going across his skin. It was bleeding a little, but not a lot. She replied in a shaky voice, "Dean? S-something scratched you.. Like it did me, earlier."

He growled and then yelled out again. And again, the EVP recorder gave another sharp click as if it'd just gotten something.

The doors continued to slam after this, open and shut, open and shut. Then the laughing started. And Violet kept swearing she saw flashes and shapes out of the corner of her eye. Meanwhile, the itching and burning in Dean's skin got worse and worse.

And finally, the timer dinged. Violet straddled him and took off the restraints so quickly, that her hands were shaking and she had trouble getting them loose.

"I'll walk ya to the room you have to go to." He offered nonchalantly, as he looked down, finally saw the scratch that'd been left on him. About halfway down the hall, he stopped them and held a finger to his lips, looking around.

Pinning her at the wall, he kissed her as she'd done to him earlier, then smacked her on the ass as she went inside the room for her part of the dare.

He walked back up to the base room, and waited. Then he realized that he could watch her on the monitor. And when he walked into the room, Kaitlyn asked quietly, "Did you guys see the other person in the room?"

Dean raised a brow but Randy said solemnly, "About ten minutes in, we thought we saw something moving around. The camera glitched for a while, in and out, but Kaitlyn kept swearing she saw a man in a white jacket."

"Ghosts aren't real.. But I saw something in the room move." Kaitlyn said calmly, as she looked at Dean then at Seth who nodded and said "I saw something too. But we all know ghosts aren't real. Someone's fucking with us, they want us to start to believe what's happening is paranormal, so we'll all panic."

Down in the small room, Violet had just gotten the kit for the later challenge, and found the closet, lowering herself to the floor, sitting in the corner. Right away, she kept hearing bits and pieces of sound, like laughs, or crying. And then she felt a tap to her shoulder. Jumping up, she looked around and found nothing. But upstairs, the whole team watched as the door to that closet opened, and something moved around, looked like it was sitting down.

Violet growled as she felt the hand sliding up her leg, kept hearing whispers saying something to the effect of that she couldn't hide. She gritted her teeth and reminded herself that ghosts were not real, and that this was all someone's idea of a headfuck.

Then the light started to flicker a little, going back off again quickly. The closet was dark again, and she felt this icy cold sensation grip her arm tightly, almost so tightly that it hurt.

As soon as her own timer went off, she sprang from the closet, ran out of the room and straight into Dean who'd gotten up to come down and get her.

"Whoa.. you okay?"

"No, whoever the fuck was fucking with us before was in the closet fucking with me just now! I'm gonna find out how they're doing this shit and I swear to God, I'll.." her words died on her lips as she stared at the hallway. In between flickering lights intervals, she'd almost swear she heard heavy footfalls, and saw smoke or something, coming right for them.

Dean blinked, but when he saw it, he threw her over his shoulder and took off up the stairs. Moments later found them both back in the base room, and when someone would ask them what happened, they'd both snap, "Don't fucking wanna discuss it."

Randy and Kelly exchanged worried glances with one another.. It was now their turn to go.


End file.
